


The Astronomy Tower

by Aunaka



Series: The Potter Longbottom Family [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friendship, I don't like movie Ginny, Polyamory, Polyamory ftw, Romance, first fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1990116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aunaka/pseuds/Aunaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those that had attended school that year were about to graduate, and Professor McGonagall had contacted Harry, and Hermione to tell them that they would be graduating with the rest of their class. For Harry, Hermione, and Luna their final night at Hogwarts will change them forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Back to School

**Author's Note:**

> Will be posting the rest of this throughout the day most likely. Thank you for reading my first FanFic!

Harry looked up at the large front door, and had mixed memories about this spot, this is where he’d first realized he had a place to belong, and also where he had ended the greatest chapter of his life, and the lives of many wizards. He’d killed Voldemort here, and watched Dumbledore fall to his death. He took a breath and walked over the threshold. 

Most of the school had been rebuilt or repaired, but there were still tell-tell signs of the horrors that had happened here, he knew that the large holes in the walls by the great hall had once held the decrees handed down by Umbridge, and he could still see some of the picture frames showed wear and tear from curse and counter spells being flung around, but he also saw the love and beauty that had gone into the repair of the hold castle. McGonagall had told him that there would be a memorial for all those lost during the Battle at Hogwarts and it would be revealed at the graduation. 

Harry didn’t know who he would see here, Hermione had returned home to remove the enchantment from her parents, and make up for lost time, but worst were the Weasley’s; losing Fred had devastated the family, and though he knew that Ron would talk to him in time, Ginny made it clear she blamed him for Fred’s death and would not speak to him. 

He looked around once more in the foyer noting the students still milling about, they’d finished their finals and were all a bustle for the end of year ceremony. A child ran past Harry bumping into his leg, and looked up. He was clearly not a student as he was too young, and was closely followed by a girl that looked to be a 3rd year. She looked up at Harry and paused her eyes flying toward his scar. He smiled at her.

“I, I’m sorry Mr. Potter.” She stammered grabbing the child’s hand. “He got away from me.”

Harry smiled and crouched down to look at the small boy. “It’s ok, I’m Harry Potter, and what is your name?"

The child who couldn’t have been more than six smiled at Harry and held out a hand. “I’m Curio. Are you a teacher? I’m going to Hogwarts some day!” The boys excitement lifted his spirits, but what lifted them more was that this young boy didn’t know who he was, he had not been touched by this ugliness that had happened yet. 

“Well Curio, I’m no teacher, I’m graduating today. I’m sure when you come to Hogwarts you’ll make a fine wizard.” He tousled the boys hair and stood up, nodding to the sister, he started to make his way to the large staircase. 

While the staircases in Hogwarts move, Harry had walked them so often half-blind at night under the cloak that he didn’t have to think about it, he made his way automatically to the portrait of the fat lady that lead to the Gryffindor common room. She was there in all her glory, and to Harry nothing was as beautiful as her full face and figure. Her frame has clearly been replaced, and it flattered her portrait. She gasped when she saw him.

“I have been waiting for you Mr. Potter, wasn’t sure if you would show up today or not.” She paused as Harry smiled “Well…what’s the password?”

Harry looked dumbfounded for a moment. “Well, I, I don’t know. I haven’t been here all semester. Can’t you just let me in?”

“Just LET YOU IN!” The fat lady looked disgusted. “Why if I just let anyone in who wanted it we’d have hooligans in the tower!”

Harry was getting annoyed, this is not what he was expecting when he came back. Just then he heard footsteps behind him, he turned to see two 5 years still in their robes coming toward the portrait. The froze when they saw him. “Please, can you help me get in here, she won’t le me in without the password.”

The girl nodded her head and turned toward the picture. “Dumbledore” The portrait nodded and swung open to allow them access to the tunnel that lead into the tower. 

Harry let the two students pass him, as he took a deep breath and placed one foot in front of the other to enter a room he thought he’d never see again.


	2. The Common Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is no going back from this.

He heard sounds before he got the final door into the common room; there were a combination of whispers and laughs. He turned the knob and opened the door.

“Harry!” A figure threw herself at Harry, and while he didn’t get a chance to register the face, he knew by her weight and hair that it was one of his closest friends Luna Lovegood. She pulled away and surprised him even more by laying her lips against his, it was for just the briefest second, and anyone looking wouldn't have taken it for anything more than friendly affection, but Harry had felt something much to his surprise. He shook his head he would think about that later. 

He let her down and really looked at her, the last he’d seen of her she was covered in dirt and blood, broken and bruised from the fight. Now she was radiant, the Luna he had grown up with was a woman, her long white blonde hair was in loose curls around her face, and her misty grey eyes were sparkling with happiness. He’d never noticed her lips before; they were slight and pink with a touch of gloss that he could still taste on his lips, no doubt the flavor of dirigible plums. She was wearing a small summer dress, with a pattern of large blue flowers, and bangles up both of her arms. The neckline scooped low and Harry was man enough to notice and appreciate the swell of her breasts, not to mention the long length of legs she was touting. “HARRY!” his subconscious yelled at him “That is Luna, you’re FRIEND Luna, Neville’s girlfriend Luna!” He sighed internally and knew he’d be thinking of her later no matter what his brain said. 

Harry scanned the room and saw many faces that he knew; Seamus, and Dean in the corner it looked like they were playing cards; Colin and Denis with no cameras for once, but he also realized that there were faces that he would never see again. He’d never see Lavender Brown giggling in the corner with the other girls. He’d never see Fred and George plotting in the dark corners with Angelina and Katie. 

He saw Neville by the fire looking toward him, smiling. They had an unbreakable bond, Neville would always know that it could have been him, and Harry always knew that if it had been Neville he would have had the strength to finish it as well. Neville waved, and then pointed toward the stairs. Harry tracked his finger and landed on the most beautiful sight he’d ever seen. 

Deep down he knew he could never have her, but it didn’t stop every fiber of his being from longing for her. He dreamt of her long chestnut hair, her smooth skin, but above and beyond it all Harry was madly in love with the mind of Hermione Granger. 

He was moving across the room before he realized that she was doing the same, they’re bodies collided in the middle of the packed room, but for them it was empty save for the two friends that were reunited after months of not seeing each other. 

Hermione rested her head against his shoulder, her lips lying gently against his neck. She breathed him in and a pang of longing landed in her stomach. She’d loved Harry for most of her life, but he never saw her as anything other than her friend, and now as Ron’s girlfriend. Why couldn’t she have it all? She was smart enough to know that it would possible to have it all if only Harry loved her. 

The common room had gone quiet as the two heroes reunited, but once they separated the revelry began again. Hermione lead Harry over to where Neville and Luna were sitting by the fire. 

“Mind if we join you?” Hermione settled down without waiting.

“Of course not, I was hoping that you two would spend the evening with us, but didn’t want to intrude on any possible alone time.” Luna blurted out with her usual quirky charm.

Hermione looked a little embarrasses, which threw Harry off, of course Hermione wouldn’t want alone time with him, she was his friend, and he was hers. She’d never want to be alone with Harry in the sense that Luna was insinuating. 

“Of course we will Luna, what are you two playing?” Harry settled down between Luna and Hermione, not in the least surprised that he needed to check his libido as it tried to start the tango when the two girls arms brush against him. He cocked a smile at Neville, who returned it, but there was something in Neville’s eyes. If Harry didn’t know him better he would say Neville was egging him on. Harry shrugged and turned his attention to the board that was on the floor. 

“I got it from the twins shop, it’s a miniature Quidditch match. You can pick your players and give them plays and they’ll act it out on the board. It’s only two players, but I figured we could take turns, winner plays next.”

The rest of the night was taken up by the game, and the four of them catching up on past times. Slowly the common room empty, those that knew the four would stop by to say goodnight and then head up to their beds, some of them for the last time. The clock struck 2am and Neville started to yawn.

“Well it is time for me to hit the hay, you three going to be up for a little while longer?” Neville asked standing up and stretching. Neville’s shirt rose up slightly to reveal an impressive pack of ab muscles. Harry chuckled slightly to himself wondering when Neville had gotten such a nice body, and then rapidly wondering when he had started to notice Neville’s body.

Luna stood up and walked to Neville laying a kiss on his lips and whispering something in his ear. Neville looked at her and then glanced toward Harry and Hermione, he said something back to her a smile growing on his face. “You three have a…great rest of the evening. I’ll see you tomorrow at the ceremony.” Neville headed up the staircase to the boys dormitory. 

“So, what do you two want to do for the rest of the evening?” Harry asked very aware that a certain member of his body was SCREAMING that the two women he wanted were now alone with him. Harry tried his best to ignore him.

Luna looked at Hermione and a smirk grew on her face. “You guys want to see the new Astronomy Tower? It’s supposed to be quite beautiful.”

“The astronomy tower is on the other side of the castl...” Hermione started to say.

“We can apparate there,” before Hermione could interject Luna continued, “with all of the construction that has had to happen the enchantment that blocks apparation was temporarily removed. We can be there in a jiffy.” 

Both Harry and Hermione looked a bit suspicious, Harry spoke up first. “What are we going to do there? It’s kinda cold at night, and from what I remember the tower isn’t particularly interesting.”

Luna moved forward, walking directly up to Hermione and without ceremony laid her lips against hers. The gasps that escaped Hermione’s mouth was of shock and then it turned into a moan as Luna took the opportunity to slip her soft warm tongue into Hermione’s mouth touching it to hers. She pressed her body against Hermione's their hips touching and their brest pressing lushly against each other. Hermione was caught up in the moment and started to return the kiss passionatly. She has never picture Luna like this except in her wildest fantasies and now against everything she'd ever thought they were coming through. She moved her arms up Luna’s bringing them to rest on her shoulder, her fingers running underneath Luna’s mass of hair. Luna’s hand was massaging Hermione’s lower back, moving slowly up her side and settling for a moment on Hermione’s perky breast with eliciting another salacious moan from her best female friend. Hermione could feel herself get wet, and her clit was throbbing at the anticipation of touch, she moved her hips forward egging Luna to continue.

Harry’s head had exploded. 

He was watching his two best female friends make out. They were kissing, like 2 feet in front of him. Hermione and Luna were kissing, like with their lips, in a not friendly manner. 

He couldn’t do more than stare in fascination. He had seen some of the most beautiful magic in the world, and yet nothing compared to the sight of Luna and Hermione wrapped in each other’s arms, their tongue fighting to enter each other’s mouths. Nothing will ever sound as beautiful as the moans that were coming from the two women loving each other. Nothing would ever be as hard as his cock was at that moment; he shifted it in his pants to make himself more comfortable. 

Luna was the first to step away, and what had seemed like minutes had been seconds. She turned to Harry, her arm still around a winded Hermione. “Now would you like to go to the Astronomy Tower?”


	3. The Astronomy Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So it begins, but where will it end?

Hermione was the first to speak up, since Harry was till temporarily paralyzed by his dick.  
“Hell YES! I mean, yes that would be lovely.” She shook her head and really looked at Harry for a moment. “I mean if you want to Harry, I know you don’t think of me like that, but…it could be like a last fling. Wait, Luna what about Neville?”

Luna chuckled looking at Harry’s stunned silence. “Neville and I have an arrangement, both of us love each other, but we also love other people. I’ve love you and Harry for most of my life, but you guys were always trying to die so it didn’t really seem the ti…”

“YOU KISSED HERMIONE!” Harry let out with a burst of air interrupting Luna

“Yes she did Harry, and I liked it, a lot. Is this a problem for you?”

“YOU KISSED LUNA!” Harry still bewildered by what he just saw, which broke everything he knew about his world and his friends.

Luna realizing this was not going to get resolved easily walked over to Harry and unceremoniously grabbed his hard dick through his pants, and went on her toes to kiss him hard on the mouth. “Harry, I’ve literally dreamt of having you inside of me, I’ve had maddening fantasies about having you and Hermione cover my body in kisses, if that’s of interest to you let me know, otherwise Hermione and I can make our way to the tower by ourselves.”

It was like being hit by a train, Harry shook his head and snapped out of it. He brought his hand up to Luna’s face and stroked her cheek, sliding his hand behind her hair cupping the back of her neck and drew her up to him brushing his lips softly against her. He ran his tongue across the sweet pink lips that he had been thinking about only hours ago. A trembling moan escaped Luna as she sighed into him.

“I was right.” Harry proclaimed  
“You were right?” Luna asked hazily, “Right about what?”  
“You taste like plums.” He laid his lips against hers again kissing her with more determination this time. Sliding his tongue into her willing mouth, and fisting his hand into her hair to drag her head back, he kissed along her cheek bone, and down to her neck where her blood was pumping hard against his lips. 

He nipped her there which would leave a lovely bruise on her perfect porcelain skin. With his other hand he reached out for Hermione who move to him and he took her in his arms so that he was holding both women. He detached himself from Luna and looked longingly into her eyes questioning. Hermione nodded, and he laid his forehead against hers. Suddenly there was a whirling sensation as Harry took them all to the astronomy tower.

The three of them stepped away from each other knowing that there was no going back for any of them, they all wanted this, and had for a very long time.

Harry looked around and saw that there were blankets and pillows set out, and that hundreds of floating candles lit the platform making it cool instead of cold, he glanced at Luna with a questioning cock of his eyebrows. “Sure of yourself huh?”

Luna smiled shaking her head. “This would have been Neville’s doing.” She reached out her hand and grabbed Hermione’s and walked toward Harry. “He’s been thinking about this for a while, since before the battle. He’s got a bit of a thing for you Harry.” 

Harry looked surprised and taken aback. “For me? Neville is gay…well I mean obviously not, Neville is Bi?”

Luna smiled that knowing smile of hers, the one that made Harry think that Luna was tapped into a part of the Universe that only she could see. “Neville would say that he’s Neville. He’s open minded and believes in love. He would never pursue you, Harry, unless you were interested.”

“I think it’s very wise of Neville.” Hermione stated, she was now standing behind Luna laying kisses across the back of her shoulders; periodically resting her chin on her shoulder to look at Harry as they spoke.

Harry shrugged. “After everything we’ve seen, after everything we’ve been through I’d like to believe in love as well. I think about Neville, he’s certainly gotten fit! For now though,…” Harry trailed off as he lifted his shirt up revealing what fighting a dark war can do to a body. His abs, a perfect specimen of lean and fit, trailing down into a V that ended at his public bone. He unzipped his pants and let them fall to the ground around his feet, keeping his eyes on the ladies in front of him.

Harry’d never considered himself blessed by god in the penis department, but he certainly held his own, and his own was standing straight at attention. He saw to his enjoyment both Luna and Hermione lick their lips as they watch him undress. 

The girls wordlessly turned to each other Hermione lifted her hand and ran it down the length of Luna’s hair a smile plastered on her face. She leaned in and laid a sweet kiss against her lips. 

Luna’s hands were on Hermione’s flat stomach lifting her shirt up to get access to skin, she ran her hands along her stomach and around to her back taking their kiss deeper, and slowly working Hermione’s shirt up her body. As Luna was taking off her shirt Hermione moved her hands to the zipper on Luna’s dress slowly dragging it down exposing her bare back to the air. Luna shivered and helped Hermione to take her shirt all the way off. 

Hermione’s pert breasts were exposed to the cool night air and her quarter sized areola hardened instantly. Luna brushed her thumb over the sensitive flesh and Hermione shivered against her letting out a slight moan as Luna began undoing her pants. 

Hermione took a step back dancing out of the way of Luna’s exploring hands with a smile on her face. “Your turn.” 

Luna shimmed out of her dress and showed that underneath she was wearing nothing. Her skin seemed to glow like the moon in the light cast by the many candles. Her breast were full and plump larger than her slight body would have suggested and they stood high on her chest as only young women’s can. 

Harry, having finally settled into what was actually going to happen to him moved toward Luna stopping inches in front of her and laid his hands tentatively on her hips. He leaned his head down and kissed her collar bone, slowly enjoying the flavor of the woman he never knew he’d wanted. She tasted like honeysuckle on a hot summer day, sweet and ripe. He kissed his way down to her nipples taking one, then the other into his mouth and nibbling softly till she moaned and fisted her hands in his hair. 

Hermione took it upon herself to remove her jeans and panties; she was starring at her two friends exploring each other’s bodies and felt nothing but love for them. She walked to where they were, leaned in and kissed Luna for a moment before going to her knees in front of Harry. 

She reached out and grabbed his shaft, running her soft hands from the base to the head. Harry who’d been enjoying the pleasures of Luna’s nipples let out a moan and almost collapsed from the touch.

“Fuck.” He dropped a hand to Hermione’s hair brushing it softly. After a moment of Hermione working him with her hands he went back to lavishing Luna’s breasts.

Hermione was smiling mischievously, and tilted her head up to look at Luna who was there staring right back into her eyes, as if reading her mind Luna nodded. Hermione leaned forward and took the whole of Harry into her mouth in one smooth move. 

Harry’s knee’s practically gave out, but managed to lower himself to the blankets and on to his back. 

Hermione was running her tongue along the sensitive under side of his shaft enjoying the way it made Harry squirm. She took her nails and ran them sharply up his inner thighs evoking a string of curses even as Harry encouraged her further with his hands on her head. Not pushing her but guiding her. 

Luna enjoyed the view of Hermione torturing Harry with her mouth, but she was all hot and bothered and wanted her needs taken care of as well. She crawled over to Harry kissing him for a moment before straddling his face, at which point Harry showed he had skills. 

Harry gladly took Luna sitting on his face as an invitation to dive into her; she was hot, wet, sweet and salty all at the same time. He took his hands and placed them on her lower back to help rock her against his mouth. Harry latched his lips to her hard clit softly sucking as he darted his tongue out to lick the little nub that was hidden by her hood. He used the flat of his tongue to press against her button as he moved his hand to her ass and rubbed her rosebud. 

Luna shook violently as the orgasm brought on by the stimulation of her clit and ass rocked her, she screamed out raising her head to the stars and rode Harry as hard as she could while cumming. 

Harry took this as, as good a sign as any to release as well, he’d held on as long as possible and with little warning exploded in Hermione’s mouth. He heard a slightly alarmed squeak come from below as Hermione took his load in her mouth.

Once Luna was more composed she turned to Hermione and smiled there were a few drops of pearly cum on her face and Luna leaned forward to lick them off, and kiss her best girl. 

They all lay back the girls curled up on either side of Harry as they regained their strength, and Harry thought to himself there’s no way his life get’s any better than this.

“Is there room for one more?” The voice came from the stairs and the three of them looked over to see Neville standing there naked.

“I’m game if you are.” Harry said surprising himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this, it's my very first fanfic and it turned out the way i pictured it. :D


End file.
